Whisper
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: The fall of Naraku.Death and hurt. Only a few survive... How is the miko to survive? Songfic.


Whisper

**EmoGrlz484: Well, I just can't stay away from song fics... Damn. Well here it is.**

**~~Disclaimer~~**

**I do not own InuYasha and/or Evanescence. Copyrights belong to respective companies, producers and/or distributors. I only own the idea for this story, and nothing other. Arigato.**

**~~END DISCLAIMER~~**

_Catch me as I fall, _

_Say your here and its all over now,_

_Speaking to the atmosphere _

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me-Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away!_

Kagome looked over the last battle's site. It was bathed in blood, and no one survive except her, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

Not one of her friends...

Miroku went down, and several youkai came up behind him. Sango saw this and ran to her death.

InuYasha saw Naraku torture Kikyo and piratically flew to her rescue. Sesshomaru covered her until she charged up enough rekki to disintegrate Naraku, and purify the Jewel as well.

_Don't turn away,_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

As hard as it was, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the carnage.

She broke a little bit more.

Shippo and Rin were calling her name, but she couldn't hear them. All she could hear is the screams of her friends as they fell.

Closing her eyes, she whimpered at the sight behind them. All that lay behind them was the image of Naraku's smile, knowing he broke the fiery miko, even beyond the gates of Hell.

Vowing to never give in to the to the darkness, she re-opened her eyes. They had hardened, not allowing anybody to see beyond them into her feelings, her soul.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know there's much more to come,_

_Immobilized by my fear,_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away!_

Feeling someone pick her up, she relented to the gentle person giving her a ride.

The question was, to where?

Her legs wouldn't move, and she couldn't see past the tears.

No one was left.

Not a single one.

Her brothers and her sister were gone.

Forever.

_Don't turn away,_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

Letting herself fall into the numbness of sleep, she was prepared to re-live the same scene over and over again.

_Fallen angels at me feet_

_Whispered voices in my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

~~*~~ENTER DREAM~~*~~

Standing in the center of the field that they had all been battling in, Kagome notched an arrow. Flaring her rekki, she poured all that she had into the arrow. Disintegrating the arrow with the sheer mass amounts of rekki, she simply formed her aura into an arrow form, and let fly at Naraku.

It hit the mark dead on.

Never again would he reign terror into the lands of this plane ever again.

But he was smiling because he knew he had struck her even in death. He left her all alone, the well would never work again, and he killed all her friends. Even Kaede.

That bastard.

Allowing herself to fall to the unforgiving ground, she sighed. At least the Shikon was purified and Naraku was dead.

Never to be seen again.

But so were her friends, family.

Sesshomaru stood behind the nignen onna that vanquished the vile haynou. She was to be repaid in full.

She would become his mate.

Picking her up when she wouldn't respond to the children, he vowed she would get the respect that she should receive. Even if she fell in love with him

Because he had already done so with her.

Never would she see her family die again.

With that vow, her MP3 continued to play in the blood soaked battlefield as they walked away.

_Don't turn away,_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_Turn up doisse marlde fi-fo_

_Turn up doisse very voodo._

_(Repeat to fade)_

And so they began after the end.

**~~A/N~~**

**EmoGrlz484: So, what did ya think? TELL ME! Review, PM, something! And I'll give ya a cookie! _^ Loves you all!**

**EmoGrlz484**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
